Trolldumm und Wieselschlau
by Jeanome
Summary: Eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung zwischen Marcus Flint und Percy Weasley im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Exotischer, wilder, verdorbener Slash, was denn sonst? Zwei höchst unterschiedliche Außenseiter allein in der schwülen Atmosphäre des Vertrauensschülerbads.


**Summary:** Marcus Flint suchte eigentlich nur etwas Ruhe und Frieden, doch stattdessen kam da Percy Weasley an. Folgen wir diesen zwei höchst unterschiedlichen Außenseitern in die dampfend schwüle Atmosphäre des Vertrauensschülerbades und lassen uns von den Geschehnissen überraschen! Exotischer, wilder, verdorbener Slash, was denn sonst? Oneshot. [MarcusFlint/PercyWeasley]

**Rating:** M. Strong and definitely! No joke, this time! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Alles meins! Außer: den Namen der handelnden Personen und den Kulissen, in denen sie _es_ tun. Handeln, mein' ich natürlich! Nöh, ernsthaft, alles JKRs, alles nur geklaut. Sie ist ja bekannt für ihre slashige Ader, und ich bin nur so 'ne Pseudo-Nymphe von ihr. Erato, mein Name. Oder war's Erro? Griechisch und Latein verwechsle ich immer.

* * *

**Troll****dumm und Wieselschlau**

oder

**Die Sache ist ganz einfach**** – viel simpler, als es scheint  
**(So Gemeint – Stoppok: Happy End Im La-La-Land)

* * *

»Also los! Wir werden sie von ihren Besen werfen und sie vom Platz fegen!«

Der Rest der Mannschaft stimmte lautstark und begeistert zu. Marcus sah sie stolz an, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und an der Spitze seiner Leute Aufstellung nahm. Sie würden Ravenclaw in Grund und Boden stampfen. Diese armen Tröpfe würden gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschah. Dreckiges Streberpack. Geschah ihnen ganz recht. Leider hatten die Ravenclaws seit Jahren die schlechteste Quidditchmannschaft der ganzen Schule. Es war nicht wirklich befriedigend, gegen sie zu gewinnen. Jedenfalls nicht für Marcus. Sie waren so schlecht, dass es keinen Spaß machte. Er konnte diese besserwisserischen Klugscheißer noch weniger leiden als die verdammten Gryffindor-Heuchler. Das war zwar in Slytherin keine sehr weit verbreitete Einstellung, aber Marcus hatte seine Gründe. Gute Gründe.

Er gab das Zeichen und trat als Erster auf das Quidditchfeld hinaus. Trotz seiner Ohrstöpsel klangen der aufbrausende Beifall und die Jubelrufe von der Slytherintribüne unangenehm laut für ihn. Es tat noch nicht weh, war aber hart an der Grenze. Unauffällig prüfte er den Sitz der Pfropfen und schob sie noch etwas tiefer, während er so tat, als würde er sich durchs kurzgeschorene Haar fahren. Manchmal war es doch ein Nachteil, wenn man die natürliche Widerstandskraft eines Trolls gegen Magie hatte. Es wäre viel einfacher und sicherer gewesen, die Ohren mit einem Zauberspruch zu schützen. Ein einziges Mal bisher hatte er dummerweise einen seiner Stöpsel während eines Spiels verloren. Es war die reinste Folter gewesen. Kaum auszuhalten. Bei jeder Aktion hatten sich die Schreie der Zuschauer wie glühende Nadeln durch seine Ohren bis in seinen Kopf gebohrt. Dabei war es nicht einmal die Lautstärke. Nicht allein. Es war das Durcheinander, die vielen Stimmen, lauthals rufend und schreiend, kaum zu unterscheiden. Ihm war schließlich schwindelig geworden. Und sie hatten das Spiel verloren. So etwas durfte nicht noch einmal passieren. So etwas _würde_ nicht noch einmal passieren.

Er holte tief Luft. Seine Nüstern blähten sich auf, ohne dass er es wollte. Die Flut der Gerüche war überwältigend und brachte die Trollinstinkte in ihm zum Vorschein. Die Luft roch nach Sommer, staubiger Erde, blühenden Gräsern und trocknendem Heu. Vom Wald her kam ein leichter Harzgeruch, vermischt mit Aromen, die auch eine Trollnase auf diese Entfernung nicht genau erkennen konnte. Tiere, da war er sicher. Vielleicht Pferde. Egal ob Zentauren oder Thestrale, sie rochen alle ähnlich. Aber genau ließ es sich nicht sagen, denn der Schwall von Düften, die von den Tribünen herüberwehten, überdeckte alles andere. Menschenschweiß, Seifenreste, und sogar Parfüm; schließlich war Wochenende und viele würden gleich nach dem Spiel nach Hogsmeade abhauen. Oder vielleicht auch erst nach dem Mittagessen, wenn das Spiel länger dauerte.

Jetzt kamen auch die Ravenclaws aufs Feld. Marcus beobachtete sie abschätzig, während sie auf den Platz marschiert kamen. Er wusste, dass jeder einzelne seiner Leute besser war als sein entsprechender Gegenspieler bei den Ravenclaws. Und die Klugscheißer wussten es auch. Er grinste den anderen Mannschaftskapitän an. Davies war gerade erst zum Kapitän gewählt worden. Marcus konnte seine Angst beinahe riechen. Vielleicht war es nicht Angst vor ihm, aber jedenfalls war es nicht nur Aufregung. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und genoss den Geruch. Er drückte nur leicht zu, als Hooch sie aufforderte, sich die Hände zu schütteln. Leicht für seine Begriffe. Davies verzog trotzdem das Gesicht, was Marcus fast zum Lachen gebracht hätte.

Marcus schwang sich auf seinen Besen und hob übergangslos ab. Hinter sich hörte er seine Leute das Gleiche tun. Eine Windböe vom See vertrieb die Sommer- und die Menschengerüche für einen Moment, und der süß-faulige Duft von Wasser, Schilf und Uferschlamm versetzte ihn in Verzücken. Die Brise kitzelte die empfindlichen Härchen seiner Haut überall da, wo sie nicht von Kleidung bedeckt war. Er fühlte die Strömung der Luft und drehte sich in den Wind. Er flog einen schräg verdrehten Achterlooping und begann zu lachen. Die Ravenclaws stiegen jetzt auch auf. Man hätte fast Mitleid mit diesen langsamen, schwächlichen Männchen – und Weibchen – haben können. Fast. Wenn es keine Ravenclaw-Klugscheißer gewesen wären. Aber so oder so: Er würde sie vom Platz fegen, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Er würde diese Arschlöcher lehren, jemanden als hässlichen, kleinen Halbtroll zu bezeichnen. Egal ob es stimmte oder nicht.

* * *

Marcus nahm einen Stöpsel aus seinem Ohr und lauschte erst, ob sich jemand auf der anderen Seite der Tür aufhielt, bevor er das Passwort flüsterte. Das Bad der Vertrauensschüler war zwar neutrales Gebiet, aber er wollte allein sein. Er hatte es sich verdient. Vor allem etwas Ruhe. Der Lärm der Siegesfeier der Slytherins war durch die gesamten Verliese zu hören gewesen. Das hatte ziemlich an seinen Nerven gezerrt.

Er betrat das leere Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das widerlich süßliche Aroma der verschiedenen Schaumbäder hing nur als leichter Nachgeschmack in der Luft. Heute hatte wohl noch keiner der anderen das Bad benutzt. Er legte seine Roben ab und zog sich aus. Dann ließ er etwas von dem Schlammbad in die große, im Boden eingelassene Wanne laufen. Und drehte zusätzlich das klare Wasser auf. Er konnte die unzähligen Schaumbäder, die der Raum bereithielt, nicht ausstehen. Sie stanken alle. Jedes auf seine eigene Weise, aber alle unnatürlich, künstlich.

Während sich der Pool langsam füllte, streifte Marcus' Blick über die blendend weißen Marmorfliesen, die das flackernde Kerzenlicht des Kronleuchters widerspiegelten, hin zum Gemälde der blonden Meerjungfrau, die wie fast immer in aufreizender Pose an einem aus dem Meer aufragenden Felsen lehnte und zu schlafen schien. Manchmal fühlte er sich mit ihr seltsam verbunden. Auch sie war kein Mensch, wenigstens kein vollständiger. Und auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick vielleicht normaler aussah als die Frau mit dem Fischschwanz, in Wirklichkeit war er genauso wenig menschlich wie sie.

Aus einer Laune heraus zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Stapel seiner abgelegten Kleidung und tippte an eine bestimmte Stelle an der Wand, die sich dort augenblicklich in einen Spiegel verwandelte. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, weshalb er es getan hatte. Marcus vermied Spiegel, wenn es ihm irgendwie möglich war. Nicht weil er sich etwa für hässlich hielt, wie die anderen hinter seinem Rücken über ihn flüsterten. Es war nur so, dass er dann immer nach etwas Hässlichem in seinem Spiegelbild suchte. Und es ärgerte ihn, weil er nichts fand. Oder _dass_ er nichts fand? Er verstand einfach nicht, was die anderen mit »hässlicher Troll« eigentlich meinten. Er musterte zum wohl hundertsten Male seinen Körper im Spiegel und fand nichts. Natürlich waren seine Schultern und Arme kräftiger als bei normalen Menschen und sein Brustkorb breiter. Schließlich war er auch um einiges stärker als gewöhnliche Menschen. Er hatte nicht nur größere Muskeln, sondern auch ein paar zusätzliche, wie er beim Beobachten der anderen im Umkleideraum und unter den Gemeinschaftsduschen gemerkt hatte. Aber das war nicht hässlich. Seine Arme waren ein bisschen länger, als für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen normal gewesen wäre, und sie würden noch weiter wachsen. Und seine Beine waren nicht ganz so lang, wie es sich für einen Jungen seiner Größe gehört hätte. Dafür war sein Oberkörper eben etwas länger und breiter. Was sollte daran hässlich sein?

Seine schwarzen Haare zogen sich in einer dünnen Stoppelsträhne von seinem Nacken die ganze Wirbelsäule hinab, bis sie knapp oberhalb der Spalte zwischen seinen Pobacken ausliefen. Ansonsten war er nicht sonderlich behaart. Terence machte sich manchmal darüber lustig. Auf eine nette Art, und Marcus ließ es ihm durchgehen, weil er Terence mochte. Terence war eben Terence, und er gehörte zu den wenigen Schülern in Hogwarts, die ihn auch dann nicht einen dummen Halbtroll nannten, wenn sie glaubten, er könne es nicht hören. Und außerdem hatte Terence ja recht: Marcus hatte nun mal kaum Schamhaare. Selbst die Zweitklässler in der Mannschaft hatten mehr. Aber in jeder anderen Hinsicht war er mehr als gut entwickelt. Er hätte jeden Schwanzvergleich innerhalb der Mannschaft gewonnen, das wusste er. Zumindest wäre er nicht Letzter geworden, sinnierte er und grinste in sich hinein, als er an Adrians kleines, mickriges Schwänzchen dachte.

Ihm sprossen auch im Gesicht keine Haare. Trolle waren nun mal nirgendwo sehr behaart, und ihnen wuchsen keine Bärte. Und der Rest seines Gesichts … na ja, seine Ohren waren vielleicht ein bisschen zu klein. Das sah schon komisch aus. Aber nicht hässlich. Seine schwarzen Augenbrauen waren ein bisschen zu buschig und zu dicht und bildeten fast eine durchgehende Linie. Und sie standen vor und ließen seine Stirn tief und ziemlich flach wirken. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls sehr dunkel, ein so tiefes Braun fand man bei Menschen selten. Sie ließen ihn düster wirken, aber das konnte er nicht ändern. Dafür war seine Nase schön. Sie war ganz gerade und schmal und perfekt. »Klassisch«, wie seine Mutter es nannte. Viele gewöhnliche Menschen hatten sehr viel hässlichere und krummere Zinken im Gesicht. Nun ja, dann blieb noch sein Unterkiefer. Er war wirklich sehr ausgeprägt. Zu stark, und er machte einen deutlichen Unterbiss und ließ sein Gesicht ziemlich kantig, fast quadratisch wirken. Es war insgesamt bestimmt nicht schön zu nennen, das sah Marcus ja ein. Aber warum hässlich? Er fand es jedenfalls nicht hässlich.

Er starrte noch eine ganze Weile sein Spiegelbild an. Es sagte ihm nichts. Er erkannte sich nicht einmal darin. Nicht wirklich. Es war nur ein Bild von einem Jungen, der ein bisschen komisch aussah und ihm irgendwie ähnelte. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab wieder an die Wand und ließ den Spiegel verschwinden. Mittlerweile war auch der Pool halb gefüllt, und er stellte den Hahn für das Schlammbad ab. Er liebte den leicht erdigen Geruch, den es dem Wasser verlieh. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Trollinstinkt, der sich da Bahn brach. Aber er mochte es sehr, und ihm war egal, warum.

Er stieg in das große Becken und ließ sich langsam ins angenehm warme Wasser hinab. Bevor sein Kopf untertauchte, holte er noch einmal tief Luft. Dann glitt er ganz hinein und sank sachte schwebend auf den Boden des Pools. Er musste dazu kaum nach unten schwimmen, weil er so schwer war. Sein Körper war massiger, seine Knochen stabiler und dichter als bei normalen Menschen. Als er die Kacheln des Bodens unter sich spürte, öffnete er die Augen und sah nach oben. Das trübe, schlammdurchsetzte Wasser ließ das Licht des Kronleuchters an der Decke kaum durch. Nur ein dämmriger Schimmer drang an seine Augen, als würde er ein abendliches Bad in einem von Pflanzen überwucherten Tümpel im Wald halten und nicht im edel ausgestatteten, marmorgefliesten Privatbadezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Quidditchkapitäne liegen, untergetaucht in seiner Schlamm-Wasser-Lieblingsmischung.

Er schloss die Augen und begann zu entspannen, wie er es nur hier, unter Wasser, konnte. Wärme kroch in seine Muskeln und machte sie weich. Verkrampfte Knoten, die er tagsüber kaum noch bemerkte, so sehr war er an ihre ständige Präsent gewöhnt, lösten sich allmählich. Seine überempfindlichen Sinne jubilierten unter den klaren und einfachen Reizen, die sie erreichten. Er roch fast nichts unter Wasser. Dafür waren nicht einmal Trollnasen gemacht. Seine Ohren hörten nur das Plätschern des immer noch sprudelnden Wassereinlaufs. Wenn er sich Mühe gab, konnte er sich sogar einbilden, es handele sich um das Rauschen eines kleinen Wasserfalls. Auf jeden Fall überdeckte es die Hintergrundgeräusche des Schlosses. Wenigstens solange er den Kopf unter Wasser behielt. Er schwebte über dem Poolboden und war so entspannt und glücklich, wie er es nur selten in Hogwarts und auch nur in diesen Minuten des Alleinseins war. Höchstens noch in der Luft über dem Quidditchfeld war er ähnlich glücklich. Er blinzelte unter Wasser, schloss die Augen wieder und verfiel in ein traumseliges Dahindämmern.

Manchmal, in seltenen Momenten wie diesen, glaubte er zu verstehen, warum eine seiner Vorfahrinnen sich vor vielen Generationen mit einem Troll gepaart hatte. Natürlich war es ihr damals mehr um die magische Widerstandskraft gegangen, die das Trollblut ihren Nachfahren verleihen würde. Zumindest sagten das die Aufzeichnungen, die Helva Flint hinterlassen hatte. Zwei ihrer Söhne waren in einem magischen Krieg getötet und ihr Ehemann und ihre Tochter von _Crucio_ in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden. Das hatte auch dem Geisteszustand dieser Vorfahrin nicht gut getan. So hatten es jedenfalls die Geschichten behauptet, die seine Mutter ihm als kleines Kind immer erzählt hatte, wenn er abends nicht einschlafen konnte. Vielleicht waren es nur Märchen gewesen, aber er hatte sie trotzdem gern gehört. Besonders, weil die Helden oft Trolle gewesen waren. Dass die meisten Menschen Trolle nicht mochten, hatte er erst begriffen, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Seine Eltern hatten ihn zwar gewarnt, beide auf ihre eigene Weise, dass Menschen ihn für dumm, hässlich und gemein halten würden, aber er hatte erst wirklich verstanden, was das bedeutete, als er es zum ersten Mal erlebt hatte.

Ja, die Hauswahl. Es war wundervoll und schrecklich zugleich gewesen. All die neuen Menschen, der Lärm, die Aufregung. Und dann war die Reihe endlich an ihm gewesen. Er war aus der Gruppe der Erstklässler herausgetreten und auf den Stuhl zugegangen, auf dem der Hut gewartet hatte. Die meisten hatten nur geflüstert. Bestimmt hatten sie nicht gewollt, dass er sie hörte, aber seine Ohren waren auch in verstopftem Zustand viel besser als die von gewöhnlichen Menschen. Am Tisch der Slytherins hatte jemand gekichert. »Was ist denn _das_ da?«, hatte ein Mädchen am Gryffindortisch gefragt. Er hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass sie nicht ihn gemeint hatte. Auch bei den Hufflepuffs hatten ein paar Schüler gekichert. Schon während der Zugfahrt hatten sich die anderen Kinder komisch benommen, aber er war mit Terence allein in einem Abteil gesessen und hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht. Dummer Troll. Jemand am Ravenclawtisch hatte es als Erster gesagt, als Marcus auf den Stuhl zugegangen war, ängstlich und aufgeregt wegen der vielen Menschen, die ihn anstarrten. »Der sieht ja aus wie ein Mini-Bergtroll. Die sind noch dümmer als hässlich, wusstest du das?« Ein Junge am Ravenclawtisch hatte es einem anderen zugeflüstert, und der andere hatte daraufhin gekichert.

Marcus ließ mit einem Grollen die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. In einem blubbernden Schwall stieg die Wolke aus Luftblasen nach oben. Er konnte natürlich nicht so lange wie ein echter Troll unter Wasser bleiben, aber knapp zehn Minuten schaffte er jederzeit, ohne in Atemnot zu geraten. Er schloss die Augen wieder und streckte Arme und Beine aus. Jetzt, wo er die Luft aus seinen Lungen hatte entweichen lassen, konnte er ohne Anstrengung fast flach auf dem Boden des Pools liegen. Immer noch plätscherte das Wasser. Er hatte keine Lust, aufzustehen und es abzudrehen. Wenn das Becken zu voll werden sollte, würde das Wasser einfach in den Überlauf fließen. Er öffnete seinen Mund weit und ließ auch die letzten Luftreste aus ihm entweichen. Mit der Zunge fuhr er sich über die Eckzähne. Er würde sie bald wieder schleifen müssen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie den anderen auffielen. In den Ferien vielleicht.

Er dachte plötzlich an Zuhause. Wie es Gordon wohl ging? Sein kleiner Bruder hatte erst letztes Jahr gelernt, ganz aufrecht und nur auf zwei Beinen zu laufen, ohne sich auf die überlangen Arme zu stützen. Marcus liebte ihn über alles, aber er bedauerte ihn auch. Gordon würde nie nach Hogwarts gehen können. Außerhalb der Verwandtschaft würde er sich immer verstecken müssen. Oder für öffentliche Auftritte eine besondere Mischung des Vielsafttranks benutzen müssen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass alle mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten. Gordon hatte nicht Marcus' Glück gehabt. Marcus sah seinem Vater ähnlich, der aus einer Seitenlinie der Flints stammte, der man kaum noch anmerkte, dass Trollblut ihn ihr floss. Gordon dagegen war seiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Und er war noch trollartiger als sie. Seine Arme waren so lang, dass ihm die Hände bis unter die Knie reichten. Bereits ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Geburt hatten sich die Spitzen seiner Hauer durch den Unterkiefer geschoben. Und seine Haut hatte einen deutlichen Grünstich. Seine Mutter und sein Vater liebten ihn abgöttisch. Und auch Marcus tat das. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er ihn bemitleiden oder doch eher beneiden sollte, weil er nie nach Hogwarts geschickt werden würde. Gordon würde nicht von anderen Kindern gehänselt werden, nicht das Tuscheln hinter seinem Rücken aushalten müssen. Aber er würde auch nur unter Verwandten und den wenigen Freunden und Vertrauensleuten der Flints aufwachsen. Während Marcus wohl die Aufgabe zufallen würde, nach außen hin das künftige Oberhaupt der Familie zu spielen. Manchmal hätte er am liebsten mit seinem kleinen Bruder getauscht. Nicht dass er keine Freunde – Bekanntschaften vielleicht eher – in Slytherin gefunden hätte. Nach einer Weile hatten sie ihn widerwillig akzeptiert. Und als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er ein Naturtalent auf dem Besen war, hatten manche sogar begonnen, ihn zu bewundern. Und da war die Mannschaft und vor allem Terence, der sich nie über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, nicht einmal, als er letztes Jahr durchgefallen war.

Marcus fühlte, wie die Scham ihm das Blut ins Gesicht trieb. Er schloss wieder die Augen und versteckte sich in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Was war das für ein gefundenes Fressen für all die Arschlöcher gewesen. »Habt ihr schon gehört? Der blöde Halbtroll ist durchgefallen.« Er hatte das extrem gute Gehör seines Trollerbes verflucht. Die ganze beschissene Schule hatte ihn ausgelacht – und viele taten es immer noch, wenn sie glaubten, er könne es nicht hören. Es war selten, dass in Hogwarts jemand durchfiel und ein Jahr wiederholen musste. Aber es stimmte anscheinend: Trolle waren nicht sehr schlau. Und wenn man die guten Eigenschaften von ihnen geerbt hatte, dann musste man auch mit den schlechten leben, sagte er sich immer wieder.

Seine Mutter und sein Vater hatten ihn zwar zu trösten versucht und ihm versichert, dass er nicht dumm sei, nur etwas langsamer im Denken als normale Menschen, dafür aber viel gründlicher, aber er glaubte ihnen nicht. Was hätten sie schon anderes sagen sollen? Es machte ihm eigentlich auch gar nichts aus, dass er weniger schlau war als die anderen. Dafür konnte er besser sehen, hören, riechen, schmecken, fühlen, war stärker, ausdauernder, widerstandsfähiger und hatte schnellere Reaktionen als normale Menschen. Viele magische Gifte und Zaubersprüche, die jeden von ihnen sofort umbringen würden, machten ihm kaum etwas aus. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit elf Jahren, bevor er nach Hogwarts geschickt worden war, zum ersten Mal mit einem _Crucio_ belegt. Es hatte ein bisschen gekitzelt, und er hatte lachen müssen. Marcus hatte damals noch nicht verstanden, was sein Vater ihm damit eigentlich hatte zeigen wollen. Die meisten direkten Zauber, unterhalb der absoluten Magie eines _Avada Kedavra_, würden ihm, dem hässlichen, dummen Halbtroll, höchstens ein leichtes Unbehagen verursachen. Er hatte erst vor kurzem begriffen, was daran so großartig war und was sein Vater ihm damals hatte vor Augen führen wollen.

Das Plätschern des weiterhin in den Pool fließenden Wassers machte ihn schläfrig. Er verspürte noch kein Bedürfnis, aufzutauchen und Luft zu holen. Er war so entspannt und unbesorgt, dass er den anderen erst hörte, als dieser mit seinen Schuhen den Marmorboden des Bads betrat. Trotz seiner guten Ohren – oder wegen des ständigen Wasserplätscherns – hatte er nicht gehört, wie die Tür zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler geöffnet worden war. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er vergessen hatte, den Riegel innen vorzulegen. Eigentlich machte das nichts. Er vergaß es oft. Das Bad war neutrales Gebiet. Jeder, der das Privileg hatte, es benutzen zu dürfen, achtete das. Niemand wollte dieses Recht wegen irgendeines dummen Streits verlieren. Aber als er die Stimme erkannte, die »Hallo? Ist da wer?« ins Bad hineinrief, bedauerte er zutiefst, dass er nicht abgeschlossen hatte.

Percy Weasley. Dieser eingebildete, hochnäsige Vertrauensschüler. Noch dazu Gryffindor. Nicht dass dieser arrogante Wichser ihm irgendetwas getan hätte oder sich schon einmal besonders über ihn lustig gemacht hätte. Jedenfalls nicht, soweit Marcus wusste. Aber der älteste Weasley war bestimmt ein genauso großes Arschloch wie die Zwillinge. Schlimmer wahrscheinlich. Dieser arrogante Klugscheißer hatte zwölf OWLs geschafft, und alle schienen ihn jetzt für ein kleines Genie zu halten – Marcus hatte es vorletztes Jahr mit Müh' und Not auf drei bestandene OWLs gebracht, und er hatte monatelang dafür lernen müssen, bis ihm der Kopf geraucht hatte und er nur knapp an einem echten Nervenzusammenbruch vorbeigeschrammt war. Und Weasley war dieses Jahr zum zweiten Mal Vertrauensschüler geworden. Alle sagten, dass er nächstes Jahr bestimmt Schulsprecher werden würde. Dieser Streber war der Allerletzte, den Marcus sehen wollte. Vielleicht würde der Störenfried wieder verschwinden, wenn sich nichts rührte? Hier, am Boden des Poolbeckens und unter zwei Metern immer noch ziemlich trüben Wassers, war er bestimmt nicht leicht zu entdecken. Erst als der andere zum zweiten Mal rief und weiter ins Bad hereinkam, fiel Marcus ein, dass ja immer noch das Wasser lief. Der Weasley würde nicht einfach wieder verschwinden, ohne es wenigstens abzudrehen. Der andere Junge trat jetzt, soweit Marcus hören konnte, zu der Bank, auf der er vorhin seine Sachen abgelegt hatte. Der lästige Streber blieb dort anscheinend eine Weile reglos stehen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ein paar Schritte weiter auf den Pool zu machte. Er rief abermals, ob jemand da sei. Marcus glaubte, Unsicherheit in seiner dumpf verzerrten Stimme mitschwingen zu hören.

Trotzdem blieb er am Beckenboden liegen. Er würde versuchen, Weasley den Schock seines Lebens zu verpassen, wenn diese aufdringliche Nervensäge sich schon einbildete, es ginge ihn etwas an, wer das Vertrauensschülerbad benutzte. In dem Augenblick, wenn Weasley den Hahn des Zulaufs zudrehte, hatte er vor, sich vom Boden abzustoßen und die Wasseroberfläche zu durchbrechen. Der Schwachkopf würde sich bestimmt in die Hosen machen, wenn eine Halbtrollgestalt brüllend aus dem trüben Wasser direkt vor seiner Nase auftauchte. Marcus öffnete die Augen und war überrascht, wie klar das Wasser inzwischen geworden war. Da er den Hahn für das Schlammbad schon lange abgedreht hatte und stets nur noch klares Wasser nachgeflossen war, hatte sich nur eine dünne, bräunliche Schlammschicht am Boden des Beckens gehalten. Der Rest des Wassers war kaum mehr getrübt. Viel zu klar für einen Überraschungsangriff, stellte Marcus fest und war darüber sehr enttäuscht.

»Flint!«, hörte er auf einmal den Weasley dumpf aufbrüllen, und er war froh, dass sein Kopf noch unter Wasser steckte und die hysterischen Schreie nicht in voller Lautstärke zu ihm durchdrangen. Was hatte der blöde Wichser bloß? Er rief ein weiteres Mal Marcus' Namen und klang dabei richtig aufgeregt. Jetzt begann er auch noch, mit seinem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln. Marcus spürte das leichte Kribbeln des Schwebezaubers kaum, der wirkungslos von seiner Haut abglitt. Vielleicht sollte er den Weasley fragen, was das sollte? Aber in dem Moment, als der nervige Streber »Scheiße!« rief und zu fluchen anfing, erkannte er, was der Blödmann von der Situation halten musste. Immerhin lag Marcus reglos am Boden eines Pools, und das schon länger, als es ein Mensch ausgehalten hätte. Und da Marcus seine Fähigkeiten nicht an die große Glocke hängte, vor allem nicht jedem dahergelaufenen Gryffindor auf die Nase band, musste der Armleuchter jetzt wohl annehmen, dass Marcus ertrunken war. Oder gerade dabei war, zu ertrinken.

Marcus war stolz auf die Schnelligkeit, mit der er sich diese schlüssig klingende Theorie zurechtgelegt hatte. Und noch stolzer, als Weasley sie zu bestätigen schien, weil er zu der Stelle lief, wo Marcus im Wasser lag, und mit einem Platschen in den Pool sprang. Er tauchte ab und versuchte, Marcus unter den Schultern zu packen. Der Schwächling zog und zerrte verzweifelt. Marcus hätte sich beinahe mit einem Grinsen verraten. Dieser Armleuchter versuchte tatsächlich, ihm das Leben zu retten oder so ähnlich. Er würde ganz schön Augen machen, wenn Marcus plötzlich wieder »zum Leben« erwachen würde.

Schließlich schaffte der andere Junge es doch noch, unter viel Planschen und wildem Herumrudern, Marcus an die Wasseroberfläche zu ziehen. Wobei der ungeschickte Tollpatsch es auch noch fertigbrachte, seine Brille zu verlieren, wie Marcus, der unter den Wimpern seiner zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengepressten Augen hervorblinzelte, genau beobachten konnte. Zuerst hing sie noch an einem Ohr, aber beim nächsten Platschen war sie ganz weg und sank auf den Boden des Pools.

Dann versuchte Weasley, ihn über den Beckenrand zu hieven. Was sich als noch ein ganzes Stückchen schwieriger herausstellte, als der andere wahrscheinlich gedacht hatte. Marcus wusste, dass er wesentlich schwerer war, als man nur von seinem Aussehen her vermuten würde. Und wenn der Auftrieb des Wassers nicht mehr mithalf, würde ein schlaksiger, untrainierter Wicht wie Weasley es kaum schaffen, ihn zu bewegen. Marcus überlegte, ob er das Spielchen beenden sollte. Er verspürte langsam das Bedürfnis, wieder Luft zu holen. Er würde zwar noch ein oder zwei Minuten aushalten, aber nicht viel länger. Und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es Weasley schaffen würde, ihn bis dahin herauszuziehen.

Umso überraschter war er, als der andere plötzlich abtauchte und er gleich darauf einen kräftigen Stoß von unten verspürte, der ihn zusammen mit einer über die Umrandung schwappenden Welle aus dem Pool herausbeförderte. Er blinzelte wieder kurz und sah, wie sich der Weasley keuchend und spuckend neben ihm aus dem Pool zog. Seine roten Haare hingen ihm in triefnassen Strähnen ins Gesicht, und er hatte offensichtlich Mühe, mit seinen komplett durchnässten Roben aus dem Pool zu krabbeln. Schließlich gelang es ihm doch, und er lag einen Moment lang keuchend und ohne sich zu rühren neben Marcus.

Er hätte den Schwächling beinahe angestoßen und gefragt, ob er nicht endlich mit seiner »Lebensrettung« weitermachen wolle. Aber da raffte sich Weasley hoch und Marcus schloss schnell wieder die Augen. Er spürte den Atemhauch des anderen auf seiner Brust, bevor sich ein Ohr auf sie legte. Sein Herz schlug natürlich noch, wenn auch vielleicht nicht ganz so schnell wie bei einem Menschen. Aber das war normal. Sein Möchtegern-Lebensretter schien endlich zu begreifen, dass der Körper, der da auf den Marmorfliesen lag, noch nicht ganz tot war, und stand hastig auf.

Marcus hörte das »Respirate!«, bevor er es fühlte. Natürlich hatte es keine Auswirkung. Trotzdem versuchte es der Armleuchter immer wieder, bis er endlich einsah, dass es nichts brachte. Das nachfolgende "Ennervate!« blieb natürlich genauso wirkungslos. Von solchen Sprüchen ließ sich eine Trollkonstitution nicht beeindrucken. Weasley schien das nicht einsehen zu wollen, denn er versuchte es weiter und immer wieder. Und klang dabei zunehmend hysterisch, wie Marcus amüsiert feststellte. Das Bürschchen stank nach Angst, warum auch immer. Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund dafür. Aber Marcus hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass sich in Gryffindor die größten Feiglinge versteckten. Seine Nase hatte ihm jedenfalls schon bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit verraten, dass ihr angeblicher Mut nichts anderes als billige Schauspielerei war. Vorgetäuscht von Feiglingen, die kurz davor standen, sich vor Angst in die Hosen zu machen.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er nicht jetzt aufstehen und den angeblich so superschlauen Percy Weasley kräftig auslachen sollte, als dieser seine nutzlosen Versuche mit dem Zauberstab einstellte. Marcus fühlte, wie sich der andere schniefend neben ihn hinkniete. Als ihn etwas im Gesicht berührte und ein Finger über seine Lippen tastete, hätte er sich fast mit einem Zucken verraten. Vielleicht hatte er sogar wirklich gezuckt, denn Weasley atmete hörbar ein. Doch dann wurde ihm plötzlich die Nase zugehalten, ein Mund presste sich auf seinen und versuchte, Luft in ihn hineinzuatmen. Als Marcus merkte, wie der Atem des anderen in ihn einzudringen versuchte, reagierte er instinktiv. Seine Rechte zuckte hoch und traf auf Widerstand, etwas Weiches, während er die Augen öffnete und mit der Linken nach dem anderen schlug, seine Schulter traf und ihn in hohem Bogen von sich wegschleuderte. Das ausgestreckte Bein von Marcus streifte den bereits durch die Luft fliegenden Körper ebenfalls und gab ihm einen zusätzlichen Tritt mit.

Marcus hatte nur einen Moment in die erstaunt dreinblickenden, blauen Augen des anderen Jungen gesehen. Und bestimmt war es nur Wasser gewesen, das ihm aus dem Haaren getropft war. Zum Weinen hatte der andere schließlich bis vor einer Sekunde keinen Grund gehabt. Es sei denn, er war so ein Schwächling, dass er bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit vor Aufregung in Tränen ausbrach. Bei einem Gryffindor gut möglich, dachte Marcus verächtlich, während er aufstand und auf den Weasley hinunterblickte. Dieser lag zusammengekrümmt in einer Ecke des Bads auf dem weißen Marmorboden und schien nun selbst Probleme mit dem Atmen zu haben. Er war blass, fast grün im Gesicht, und schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft, während er die Hände auf den Bauch presste. Anscheinend hatte er den Streber an einer empfindlichen Stelle erwischt, stellte Marcus zufrieden fest. Jetzt, wo der andere am Boden lag, wäre eigentlich ein guter Zeitpunkt, um noch einmal kräftig nachzutreten. Am besten ein kräftiger Tritt in die weichen Eier des Weicheis, überlegte Marcus grinsend. Aber in diesem Moment begann der Schwächling zu würgen und kotzte drauflos. Marcus sprang zurück. Er hatte keine Lust mit bloßen Füßen in die Lache aus Erbrochenem zu treten. Stattdessen drehte er in aller Ruhe das Wasser ab, trocknete sich schnell ab und warf sich seine Robe über. Als er fertig war, lag der Schwächling immer noch mit dem Kopf und seinen Haaren in der eigenen Kotze, aber er atmete wieder einigermaßen normal. Er hatte nichts gesagt, nur heulend, rotzend und winselnd nach Luft gerungen. Vielleicht hatte Marcus ihn doch etwas hart getroffen. Er dachte nicht immer daran, dass er wesentlich stärker als die meisten Menschen war, von einem dürren, mickrigen Exemplar wie Weasley gar nicht zu reden. Den Blick der jetzt aus gutem Grund tränenden Augen mied er, als er sich umwandte, um das Bad zu verlassen. Er kehrte noch einmal kurz um und holte mit einem _Accio_ die Brille Weasleys aus dem Wasser und legte sie ihm in Reichweite hin. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das tat. Weasley hatte doch eigentlich nur bekommen, was er verdient hatte, oder?

Marcus war ein langsamer, aber gründlicher Denker. Der Fehler in seiner Logik fiel ihm noch vor dem Einschlafen auf. Weasley hatte bekommen, was _andere_ verdient gehabt hätten. Marcus schlief nicht sehr gut. Er träumte von einem wimmernden Jungen mit sommersprossigem, blassem Gesicht, blutunterlaufenen blauen Augen und kotzeverklebten, nassen roten Haaren, vor dem Hintergrund einer Lache aus Erbrochenem auf weißem Marmor. Und von seinem kleinen Bruder, der dabeistand, die Szene betrachtete und seinem großen Bruder komische Blicke zuwarf.

* * *

Marcus warf den Quaffel mit aller Kraft. Der eine Weasley-Zwilling hatte nur Augen für den Klatscher und flog genau in die Flugbahn des Quaffels. Wahrscheinlich sah er ihn nicht einmal kommen. Und wenn, welcher Treiber, der etwas auf sich hielt, kümmerte sich schon um einen Quaffel? Aber wenn man einen Quaffel kräftig genug warf, was Marcus in einem normalen Spiel nicht tat, dann machte er mit Leichtigkeit jedem Klatscher Konkurrenz. Und gut gezielt konnte er einen Spieler sogar vom Besen holen, da der Betreffende nicht mit der Wucht rechnete, die der Wurfarm eines Halbtrolls dem Ball mitgeben konnte.

Der erste Weasleybruder fiel wie ein Stein. Nicht sehr tief. Marcus wollte ihn nicht umbringen oder ernsthaft verletzen. Nur eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Ein Flint bezahlte seine Schulden. Das Aufkreischen und die Buhrufe von den Tribünen waren unangenehm laut, aber er steckte es lächelnd weg. Der Zwillingsbruder des Weasleys riss seinen Besen nach unten und kippte in einen Sturzflug in Richtung Boden, wo sein Bruder bewegungslos alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte. Marcus nutzte die Gelegenheit. Es schien günstig. Er würde sich vor den zweiten Weasley setzen und sich rammen lassen. Niemand würde ihm einen Vorwurf machen können. Es musste eigentlich zu schaffen sein, immerhin hatte er den schnelleren Besen.

Der Plan gelang sogar besser als erwartet. Der andere Weasley hatte nur Augen für seinen am Boden liegenden Bruder und rammte Flint und dessen Besen ungebremst. Sie fielen beide. Der Weasley schlug zuerst auf, und Flint landete auf ihm. Er glaubte, das leise Knacken eines brechenden Knochens zu hören, und grinste innerlich. Es konnte sich nicht um einen seiner eigenen handeln. Sie waren höchstens fünf Meter über der Erde zusammengeprallt. Der Sturz war nicht tief genug, um einen Trollknochen zu brechen. Vor allem, wenn der dazugehörige Halbtrollkörper auf einem weichen Menschen landete. Marcus rollte sich von dem Weasley herunter und nahm befriedigte zur Kenntnis, dass dieser ohnmächtig war.

Madam Hooch landete gerade. Von den Tribünen her kamen Leute gelaufen. Marcus sah auf die beiden hingestreckten Körper. Er fühlte sich gut. Die zwei hatten sich ein paar Tage im Krankenflügel verdient. Er hatte zwar nicht alle Einzelheiten mitbekommen, aber er hatte die gehässig nölenden Stimmen der beiden gehört und wie sie mit Percy in einem leeren Klassenzimmer gestritten hatten. Und er hatte gehört, wie Percy später geheult hatte, als die beiden wieder abgehauen waren und er allein gewesen war. Nicht laut. Nur das leise Wimmern, das Marcus kannte und noch immer manchmal in seinen Träumen hörte. Und er schuldete Percy etwas. Nicht viel, aber doch etwas. Immerhin hatte Percy nicht gepetzt, was im Bad passiert war. Und die Zwillinge dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie sich gegenüber ihrem Bruder wie Arschlöcher benahmen, würde als Bezahlung wohl ausreichen. Zumindest war es eine Anzahlung. Und das Beste daran war, dass Percy nie erfahren würde, dass es überhaupt etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte oder dass Marcus ihm jemals etwas geschuldet hatte. Eine perfekte und noch dazu simple Lösung für das Problem.

Wenigstens glaubte Marcus das, bis auch Percy von den Tribünen herbeigelaufen kam. Er hatte seine Freundin im Schlepptau. Irgend so eine Ravenclaw-Streberin, die Marcus nicht kannte und auch nicht kennen wollte. Zuerst lächelte Marcus ihm halbherzig zu, doch Percys Augen, die hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern kleiner aussahen, als Marcus sie in Erinnerung hatte, waren nur auf die zwei am Boden liegenden Körper gerichtet. Wobei der erste inzwischen bereits in der Luft schwebte und zum Schloss geschafft wurde.

Marcus sah, wie Percys ausgeprägter Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpfte. Und dann riss Percy den Blick von der am Boden liegenden Gestalt los und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Marcus hatte nicht mit Dankbarkeit gerechnet. Und schon gar nicht darauf gehofft. Aber Angst und Entsetzen, die in Wut umzuschlagen begannen, hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Was wollte dieser blöde Streber eigentlich? Während der zweite Weasley-Zwilling abtransportiert wurde, machte Percy plötzlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich unwillkürlich zurück. Nicht dass er Angst vor dem dünnen, schlaksigen Jungen gehabt hätte. Aber mittlerweile blitzen dessen kleine, blaue Äuglein hinter den Brillengläsern zornig und hasserfüllt auf. Gleichzeitig blinzelten sie jedoch wässrig, und Percy stank geradezu nach Angst, was Marcus verwirrte.

»Warum«, zischte Percy ihn mit rauer Stimme an. »Warum hast du das gemacht?«

Marcus fiel darauf keine Antwort ein. Er wollte Percy nicht sagen, dass er das lächerliche Gefühl hatte, ihm etwas zu schulden. Dass er ihm damit einen Gefallen hatte tun wollen. Er zuckte nur die Schultern und setzte ein drohendes Lächeln auf. Die meisten ließen ihn in Ruhe, wenn sie ihn so sahen. Madam Hooch stieß einen schrillen Pfiff mit ihrer Pfeife aus und winkte Marcus zu sich. Wood stand schon bei ihr. Wahrscheinlich ging es um eine Auszeit, bis die Ersatzleute für die Zwillinge sich bereitgemacht hatten. Er wandte Percy den Rücken zu und wollte zu ihr gehen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

»Heute Abend im Bad!«, zischte ihm Percy ins Ohr. Marcus drehte sich um und sah, wie der andere seinen Zauberstab krampfhaft umklammert hielt. »Um Mitternacht. Wehe du kommst nicht!«

Marcus hätte ihn beinahe ausgelacht. Am liebsten hätte er die rothaarige, brillengesichtige Bohnenstange gefragt, was sie denn machen wolle, wenn er nicht käme. Aber Madam Hoochs ungeduldiger Ruf nach »Mr. Flint!« ließ ihm nicht so viel Zeit. Er nickte nur knapp und ging zu Wood und Madam Hooch. Das Spiel war noch nicht vorbei.

* * *

Er hörte die hin und her wandernden Schritte schon im vierten Stock. Er nahm an, dass es sich um Percy handelte, der schon auf ihn wartete. Marcus war etwas spät dran, weil er Filch ausgewichen war. Nicht dass er es nötig gehabt hätte. Schließlich war er volljährig und ließ sich nicht vorschreiben, wann er ins Bett zu gehen hatte. Aber trotzdem hatte er keine Lust auf eine Begegnung mit Filch gehabt. Und außerdem war ihm die Verzögerung nicht unwillkommen gewesen. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken an das bevorstehende Treffen mit Percy. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber immer noch keine Ahnung, warum dieser so wütend auf ihn war.

Marcus blieb einen Moment vor der Tür des Badezimmers stehen und steckte sich wieder seine Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren. Vielleicht würde Weasley zu schreien anfangen, und Marcus wollte sich dann keinesfalls die Ohren zuhalten müssen. Das wäre peinlich und würdelos gewesen.

Als er das Passwort sagte und die Tür aufging, verstummten die Schritte. Er betrat das Bad. Percy wartete drinnen, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Marcus hoffte, dass das Ganze nicht auf ein Duell hinauslaufen sollte. Natürlich hätte Percy keine Chance gehabt, aber man hatte Marcus von klein auf beigebracht, seine Immunität gegen die meisten Zauber möglichst geheim zu halten. Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab nicht. Noch nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er auch ohne Magie mit Percy fertig werden, wenn es nötig war.

»Also, was willst du, Weasley?«, fragte Marcus, als Percy ihn nur stumm anstarrte. »Warum sind wir hier?«

Percy sah ihn an, als hätte er die Frage nicht verstanden. »Stell dich nicht dumm, Flint!«

Marcus überlegte, ob sich schon mal jemand getraut hatte, ihm das zu unterstellen.

»Du weißt verdammt gut, worum es geht!«

Percys Stimme klang zwar ruhig und gefasst, aber Marcus konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er schon wieder nach Angst roch. Außerdem zitterte seine Hand, die den Zauberstab umklammert hatte. Und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte schon wieder auf und ab. Er war nicht nur wütend, er hatte auch Angst vor ihm. Marcus gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Er hasste den Gedanken sogar. Er wollte nicht, dass Percy wütend auf ihn war, und ganz besonders wollte er nicht, dass der Junge Angst vor ihm hatte. Dass Percy vor ein paar Wochen versucht hatte, ihm das Leben zu retten, war das Netteste, das jemals jemand außerhalb der Familie für Marcus getan hatte. Natürlich vollkommen überflüssig, weil sein Leben nie in Gefahr gewesen war, aber das änderte ja nichts.

Er konnte es immer noch kaum fassen, dass Percy tatsächlich versucht hatte, ihn wieder zum Atmen zu bringen. Und dann auch noch die seltsame Art und Weise, wie er es versucht hatte. Marcus hatte vorher noch nie davon gehört, dass man jemanden so beatmen konnte. Dass man es mit Zaubersprüchen versuchte, war ja in Ordnung, aber einem anderen vom eigenen Atem etwas abzugeben … Er hatte Terence danach gefragt, aber der hatte auch nur gewusst, dass es irgendeine Muggelmagie war. Manchmal glaubte Marcus noch immer zu fühlen, wie sich ein Mund auf seinen presste, und meinte zu spüren, wie ein fremder Atem in seine Lungen einzudringen versuchte. Es war ein Gefühl, das so unbeschreiblich seltsam war, dass er es einfach nicht vergessen konnte. Alles andere als angenehm, aber trotzdem war irgendetwas daran sogar schön gewesen.

»Warum verfolgst du mich?«, fragte Percy plötzlich. »Was in Merlins Namen habe ich dir getan?«

Marcus starrte ihn sprachlos an. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er Percy verfolgt hätte. Wann sollte das passiert sein? Selbst wenn er ihn in letzter Zeit womöglich etwas genauer beobachtet hatte, er war dabei sehr vorsichtig gewesen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, weil er wirklich nicht verstand, wie Percy etwas gemerkt haben konnte.

»Wenn …«, Percys Stimme zitterte und er schluckte heftig, bevor er weitersprach: »Wenn du irgendein Problem mit mir hast, dann lass uns das hier und jetzt regeln.«

Marcus stand wie erstarrt und sah ihn fassungslos an.

»Und lass meine Brüder in Ruhe! Zieh sie da nicht mit rein! Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann halt dich auch an mich!«

»Ich …« Marcus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er roch den Angstgestank, der in dichten Schwaden von Percy kam. Aber äußerlich schien dieser nun völlig ruhig geworden zu sein. Als würde er sich wirklich innerlich für ein Duell bereitmachen.

»Ich hab kein … nichts gegen dich«, sagte Marcus dann, aber es klang auch in seinen eigenen Ohren nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Dabei war es wahr. Vielleicht stimmte sogar das Gegenteil. Aber darüber lohnte es sich wohl kaum nachzudenken. Percy hatte schließlich eine Freundin, mit der er dauernd abhing.

»Warum lässt du mich dann nicht in Ruhe?«, wollte Percy wissen. Das Zittern in seiner Stimme war kaum zu hören, aber da. »Und warum gehst du jetzt auch noch auf Fred und George los?«

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Marcus begriff. Percy glaubte anscheinend, dass alles, was passiert war, geplant und gegen ihn persönlich gerichtet gewesen war. Marcus verstand aber nicht, wie Weasley auf diese blödsinnige Idee gekommen war.

»Hör zu, Flint«, fuhr Percy schließlich fort, weil Marcus weiter schwieg. »Was auch immer ich dir getan habe, es tut mir leid. Wenn ich mich entschuldigen soll, sag mir für was, und ich mache es. Aber bitte lass meine Brüder in Frieden. Die beiden haben dir überhaupt nichts getan.«

Marcus hatte dazu nichts zu sagen. Er starrte nur Percy an, als hätte sich dieser vor seinen Augen in ein Einhornfohlen mit schwarzem Fell verwandelt, und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Percy stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus und steckte endlich seinen Zauberstab weg. »Was willst du?«, fragte er und klang dabei fast verzweifelt. »Sag mir doch endlich, was du von mir willst!«

»Nichts«, brachte Marcus schließlich heraus. Was sollte er schon von Percy wollen? Er hatte das alles nur getan, weil er ihm etwas schuldete. Höchstwahrscheinlich.

»Ich will nichts von dir«, sagte er noch einmal, aber er glaubte sich nicht einmal selbst, als er sich das sagen hörte.

Percy schien mit der Antwort alles andere als zufrieden. Er trat auf Marcus zu und packte ihn an seiner Robe. »Dann lass mich gefälligst in Zukunft in Ruhe!«, schrie er ihn an und versuchte Marcus wegzuschubsen.

Das war natürlich ein lächerlicher Versuch. Bereits im Ansatz zum Scheitern verurteilt. Percy versuchte es trotzdem tapfer ein zweites Mal, mit offensichtlich mehr Kraftaufwand, und Marcus drehte sich instinktiv zur Seite, packte Percy am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Percy begann daraufhin, mit seinen Fäusten auf Marcus' Brustkorb herumzutrommeln. Es war eher lästig als schmerzhaft. Marcus griff sich einfach Percys Arme und hielt sie mühelos fest. Percy roch seltsam, nicht einmal mehr nach Angst, nur noch verzweifelt, und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und kullerten unter seiner Brille hervor, während er nun hilflos versuchte, mit den Füßen und Beinen nach Marcus zu schlagen und zu treten. Marcus ignorierte das Zappeln und bemühte sich, Percys Arme so locker wie möglich zu halten, da er Angst hatte, er könnte ihm sonst wehtun oder gar sein Handgelenk brechen, wenn er zu fest zudrückte.

»Tut mir leid«, raffte er sich schließlich auf zu sagen. »Wollt' dir nicht wehtun«, quetschte er dann noch hinterher. Percy hörte plötzlich auf sich zu wehren und starrte ihn überrascht an.

»A-Aber …« Er schluckte schwer und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte wieder auf und ab. »Aber warum dann …? Was sollte das alles?«

Marcus konnte darauf nicht antworten. Nicht weil er die Antwort nicht gewusst hätte, denn in gewisser Weise wusste er genau, warum. Es war nur so, dass er den Grund nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Keiner hatte jemals zuvor versucht, ihm das Leben zu retten. Es war freilich auch nicht nötig gewesen, und selbstverständlich würde jemand aus der Familie das Gleiche für ihn getan haben. Aber Percy gehörte nicht zur Familie. Er war nicht einmal halbwegs mit ihm befreundet, wie er es mit Terence war. Percy respektierte ihn bestimmt nicht einmal, wie es zum Beispiel die anderen Quidditchspieler taten. Immerhin war Percy der beste Schüler in Hogwarts, bereits zum zweiten Mal Vertrauensschüler und hatte alle zwölf beschissenen OWLs bestanden, während Marcus gerade durchgefallen war und überhaupt nur drei OWLs geschafft hatte – und auch das nur knapp und mit mehr Glück als Verstand.

Marcus Mund öffnete sich. Die Worte, die herauskamen, wunderten Marcus vielleicht sogar mehr als Percy. »Ich wollte … k-können wir Freunde sein?«

Percys Unterkiefer klappte nach unten, und er starrte Marcus geschockt an. Marcus wäre am liebsten an Ort und Stelle im Erdboden versunken, so sehr schämte er sich. Warum hatte er das nur gesagt? Tiamats Titten! Aber jetzt, da er sich auch schon einmal komplett lächerlich gemacht, konnte er ebenso gut den nächsten Schritt ins Reich des Wahnsinns und der Selbsterniedrigung tun. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Er hielt noch immer die Arme Percys an den Handgelenken, als er ganz nah an ihn herantrat und seine Lippen auf Percys immer noch offenstehenden Mund presste.

Marcus schloss die Augen, weil er Percys entsetzten Blick nicht sehen wollte. Percys Lippen schmeckten ganz leicht salzig. Vielleicht die Tränen, dachte Marcus. Aber er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung, wie Lippen schmecken sollten. Das Gefühl, als seine Zunge Percys berührte, war noch aufregender, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte nie zuvor jemanden auf _diese_ Art geküsst. Keinen anderen Jungen und erst recht kein Mädchen. Mädchen waren während seiner sieben Jahre in Hogwarts oft am gemeinsten zu ihm gewesen. Sie sagten es ihm seltener ins Gesicht – im Gegenteil, da waren sie oft nett zu ihm –, aber hinter seinem Rücken, wenn sie glaubten, er könnte es nicht hören, lachten sie ihn aus und nannten ihn einen hässlichen Troll und Schlimmeres. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt noch nie jemanden geküsst, der nicht zur Familie gehört hatte. Bis jetzt.

Er wartete darauf, dass Percy ihn zurückstoßen würde. Mittlerweile hatte er ihn losgelassen, also hätte dieser sich einfach wehren können. Aber das passierte nicht. Er ließ es scheinbar einfach nur geschehen, dass Marcus ihn küsste. Aber nach einigen langen Sekunden rührte er sich plötzlich doch. Marcus war zuerst nicht ganz sicher, ob er zurückgeküsst wurde oder ob Percy nur versuchte, die unerwünschte Zunge wieder aus seinem Mund zu drängen, aber als sich Percys dünne Ärmchen um ihn schlangen, war klar, dass er tatsächlich zurückgeküsst wurde.

Marcus versuchte, diesen Moment voll auszukosten. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er es richtig machte. Percy hatte bestimmt mehr Erfahrung mit dem Küssen. Schließlich hatte er eine Freundin. Marcus verdrängt den Gedanken an das Mädchen hastig wieder, überließ sich Percys Führung und versuchte, so gut wie möglich nachzuahmen, wie dieser küsste. Komischerweise schmeckte Percys Mund nach nichts. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass man bei Zungenküssen etwas vom anderen würde schmecken können, aber da war fast gar nichts. Nur durch seine Nase, die neben Percys lag und an dessen Brille stieß, roch er die Mischung aus Schweiß und Tränen auf dessen Wangen.

Nach einer Weile, die Marcus viel zu kurz vorkam, löste sich Percy dann doch aus ihrem Zungenspiel. Marcus war enttäuscht. Er hätte noch viel länger weitermachen können. Aber Percy rang heftig nach Atem, und Marcus fiel wieder ein, dass Menschen oft zur Kurzatmigkeit neigten.

»Das …«, begann Percy zu sprechen, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, und Marcus fürchtete, was jetzt kommen mochte. »Das war einfach –«

Marcus hatte mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Percy seine Hand in seinen Nacken legen würde und noch einmal von vorne mit dem Küssen anfangen würde. Während Percys Zunge seinen Mund erkundete, und anscheinend besonders interessiert über die abgeschliffenen Ansätze seiner Eckzahnhauer streifte, kraulte seine Hand die kurzen Stoppeln in Marcus' Nacken. Es war wirklich ein atemberaubendes Gefühl. Aber an Atmen war im Moment sowieso nicht zu denken.

Marcus' Schwanz, der nun schon einige Male gezuckt hatte, wurde immer größer und wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit hart. Er drängte sich an Percy und fühlte eine ähnliche Erhebung unter dessen Schulrobe. Marcus war nur ein bisschen kleiner als Percy, aber weil seine Proportionen durch seine kürzeren Beine etwas anders waren, lag die kleine Beule unter Percys Gewand beinahe auf Höhe von Marcus' Bauchnabel. Als er versuchsweise begann, im Rhythmus ihres Zungenspiels seinen eigene Erektion an Percys Hüfte zu reiben, schien das auch Percy weiter zu erregen, denn er erwiderte den Druck und begann nun ebenfalls, sich mit sanften Stößen gegen Marcus leicht auf und ab zu bewegen.

Sie verbrachten unendlich scheinende Minuten damit, sich zu küssen und aneinander zu reiben. Percy wurde so rot im Gesicht, dass Marcus seine vielen Sommersprossen kaum mehr erkennen konnte. Und er begann zu stöhnen und flüsterte einmal sogar Marcus' Namen. Marcus hielt es inzwischen fast nicht mehr aus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor in seinem Leben so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein. Es war unvergleichlich. Die vergleichsweise unbedeutende Erregung, die er normalerweise beim Wichsen verspürte, kam dieser Sache nicht einmal nahe. Er starrte in Percys bebrillte, blaue Augen und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich alles erlebte. Dass all das, hier und jetzt tatsächlich geschah.

Bei ihrem nächsten Kuss schob Marcus eine zitternde Hand unter Percys Robe. Er strich über die fühlbare Ausbuchtung, die er dort fand, erst durch den Stoff hindurch, aber suchte sich dann einen Weg durch die Schichten der Schulrobe, bis er nackte Haut unter seinen Händen fühlte. Percy unterbrach sein Küssen und stöhnte in Marcus' Mund auf. Das erste von vielen Malen, denn nun hatte Marcus Percys Schwanz gefunden. Er nahm das dünne, lange Glied in die Hand. An der Spitze fühlte es sich bereits ein kleines bisschen glitschig an, und als Marcus daran zu wichsen begann, spürte er, wie die Vorhaut bei jeder Bewegung wie geschmiert vor und zurück über Percys Eichel flutschte. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Spitze von Percys Schwänzchen und entlockte diesem ein weiteres Aufstöhnen, bevor er ihn weiterwichste.

Plötzlich fühlte auch Marcus eine Hand, die sich einen Weg unter seine Kleidung bahnen wollte. Er zog mit seiner Linken seine Robe beiseite, damit Percy besser herankam. Als sich schlanke, zaghafte Finger um seinen eigenen Ständer schlossen, wäre Marcus beinahe sofort gekommen. Aber zum Glück zögerte Percy einige Augenblicke, bevor er an Marcus' Schwanz zu rubbeln begann. Lange genug, dass Marcus auch Percy fast soweit hatte. Als Marcus nach nur wenigen linkischen Streichel- und Wichsbewegungen von Percys grazilen Fingern zuckend kam, brauchte auch Percy nur noch Sekunden, bis er ebenfalls so weit war. Marcus setzte seinen Wichsbewegungen noch einen Moment lang fort, bis Percy selbst ruhig wurde und mit seinen Stößen aufhörte. Percy tat das Gleiche, aber ging dabei fast zu enthusiastisch zu Werke, was Marcus erneut aufstöhnen ließ. Erst nachdem sie sich noch einmal ausgiebig geküsst hatten, nahm Marcus seine verschmierten Finger aus Percys Gewand, und auch Percy ließ ihn wieder los.

Die Luft war von Schweißgerüchen und einem aufregend süßlichen Aroma geschwängert. Marcus legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen Jungen und atmete dessen Geruch ganz tief ein. Percy zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, den Marcus noch nie gehört hatte. Aber er fühlte, wie das feuchte, schleimig-glitschige Gefühl unter seinen Roben sofort verschwand. Als Marcus ihn dann endlich losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat, starrte Percy nur auf den Boden, als könne er ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.

Marcus hatte damit gerechnet. Er würde ihm nicht böse sein. Was heute passiert war, gehörte zum Besten, was er jemals erlebt hatte. Und er würde Percy dafür auf ewig dankbar sein. Percy hatte immer noch nichts gesagt und Marcus auch nicht angesehen. Also beschloss Marcus, die Sache selbst klarzustellen.

»Danke«, sagte er mit einer festen Stimme, die ihn selbst überraschte. »Ich weiß, dass du nichts mit 'nem hässlichen, dummen Troll wie mir zu tun haben willst. Und außerdem hast du 'ne Freundin. Ist okay. Ich versteh' das. Ist in Ordnung. Wirklich.« Und weil Percy ihn immer noch nicht ansah und auch sonst keine Anstalten machte, irgendwie zu reagieren, fügte er hinzu: »Keine Angst. Ich lass' dich in Zukunft zufrieden. Und deine blöden Brüder mach ich nur noch fertig, wenn du mich ganz lieb darum bittest.« Er bemühte sich, die letzten Worte wie einen Witz klingen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht.

»Du bist nicht hässlich«, sagte Percy plötzlich. Er schob seine Brille nach oben und blickte dann Marcus direkt an. Die blauen Augen taten Marcus an einer Stelle weh, die er nur selten von anderen berühren ließ. »Ein Troll vielleicht … aber du bist nicht hässlich.«

Marcus schnaubte nur. Er brauchte kein Mitleid. Und keine Lügen, selbst wenn sie nett gemeint waren. Als Percy auf ihn zutrat, verschränkte er die Arme.

»Aber so dumm wie ein Troll bist du ohne jeden Zweifel«, sagte Percy, und Marcus hätte ihn in diesem Moment bestimmt mit aller Kraft in die Eier getreten, so dass Percy für den Rest seines Lebens unfruchtbar und impotent gewesen wäre, wenn der Tonfall, in dem Percy das gesagt hatte, nicht so seltsam sanft gewesen wäre.

»Auf alle Fälle ein bisschen schwer von Begriff. Aber das macht überhaupt nichts«, fuhr Percy fort und umarmte Marcus, der immer noch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. »Glücklicherweise bin ich schlau genug für uns beide.«

Erst als Percy ihn noch einmal küsste, löste Marcus seine krampfhaft verschränkten Arme. Er legte sie um Percy und erwiderte dessen Kuss. Und dann hob er Percy hoch und warf ihn in die Luft. Natürlich fing er ihn auch wieder auf. Er tat es aber gleich noch ein zweites Mal, weil er den spitzen Schrei noch einmal hören wollte, den Percy ausgestoßen hatte, als er wie ein kleines Kind durch die Luft gewirbelt worden war. Marcus hoffte, dass die Zukunft voll solcher Schreie war. Und es war ihm egal, dass er ein trolldoofes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug. Schließlich stimmte es: Percy wirklich schlau genug für sie beide. Marcus jedenfalls glaubte hier und jetzt fest daran.

* * *

**Tantisper**** finitur**

oder

**Das Ende**** – einstweilen**


End file.
